Don't Trust Me
by Fosterrrrr
Summary: Where would we all be if we could only know? After finding Elphaba in the Palace after missing her for so long, Fiyero decides to go with her, only to be held back by Glinda. Wandering can only take him so far. No one is to be trusted...not even yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**My first official FanFic, inspired by Don't Trust Me - 3Oh!3. A very talented band on Warped Tour. Make sure to check them out, along with Meg & Dia. This work is a collaboration between Nico (Angsty Anime Star) & I, also known as the founders of Dead End Street. The paragraphs alternate in points of view, an old-fashioned form of writing, also sometimes used in modern day movies. Rated M for violence and sexual content. Enjoy, and reviews are appriciated.**

**Currently reading: The Swarm. A Novel of the Deep by Frank Schätzing.**

**Words of Wonder: ''What beauty is today is a fake from what's inside.''**

_And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back East._

The sound of stomping feet rang through the Emerald City Palace Hall. Servants, guards, and staff hurriedly muttered a greeting and moved out of the way of the two of the most well-known people in Oz, careful to not upset them any more than they looked. Fiyero wouldn't speak to Glinda despite the many times she tried to apologize, or the many more times she tried to pretend that nothing happened. She was following him, or walking with him as it appeared to others, though it was a wonder she hadn't given up already. If she hadn't noticed, he really didn't care.

''Fiyero, listen to me! You just had an impulse when you saw her after so long! Do you understand?'' she began to cry when they entered their room.

"Galinda, even you can't possibly believe that," he replied calmly, not daring to face her.

''I do! And I don't understand why you don't!''

"I knew exactly what I was doing!"

''No, you didn't!''

"How would you know?!"

''No one in their right mind would want to go with her.''

"Then apparently I'm not in the right mind. I did and still want to have gone with her."

''Get some rest,'' she finally sighed, inviting him to sit with her on their bed.

Fiyero made no move to come next to her. He sighed and went towards the door. "I'll be back later."

''Where are you going?''

"Out," he replied after a moment. She didn't have to know where he was all the time, did she.

''But we've just been engaged!'' Glinda jumped up off the bed and grabbed Fiyero's arm. ''You can't leave now.''

"I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" he assured. He honestly didn't know that. He didn't even know where he was going.

''Are you sure?''

He nodded.

''You're not going to go after Elphie, are you?''

"No,'' he lied easily.

''Promise?''

"Yes."

Glinda pressed her tongue to the side of her mouth in doubt, but she decided against angering him. Reaching up to kiss him, she whispered, ''I love you, do you really feel the same?''

He didn't answer right away. "...yeah, yeah, I do," he didn't sound as convincing as he would have liked. He didn't give her time to speak before he left the room.

She swore she would stay up until he came back. Changing out of her ballroom dress into her silky pink robe, the blonde sprawled out on the sofa, calling for a speech writer. Handing the one copy of tomorrow's announcement to him, she read over an encouragement essay Elphaba had written back in her Shiz days. Grabbing the nearest writing utensil, which happened to be red and purple lipstick, she crossed out parts and added in her own, soon believing this was her own work.


	2. Chapter II

**Dear readers,**

**As I have mentioned before, the writing style may be very different from what you are used to. I hope this does not hinder the content of the story. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Currently reading: The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett.**

**Currently listening to: She's Electric by Oasis.**

**P.S. Do not attempt to walk seven and a half miles with a twenty pound bag on a hot day barefoot. Please don't. You will regret it very much.**

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
_

_X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
__And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page._

Fiyero walked around the city. He knew she wouldn't be here, but it wouldn't hurt to check. And he needed to be away from Glinda for a while. Especially since now he was getting married to her. Really, when had that even happened?! Shrugging that thought off as a useless casualty, he turned another street corner, still unsure of an actual destination.

Elphaba landed on a flat roof in the city, ducking into the shade of a neighboring building. Still distraught over her unexpected run in with Fiyero and Glinda, she hurriedly flew to the nearest place that would give her a form of escape, no matter what the consequences would be afterwards. Stashing away her trademark items, she pulled from her bag a pair of black gloves and slipped them on. Sliding her cloak over her head to make a low hood, she opened the roof's door and walked down the steep stairs, ending up in a crowded, rowdy bar.

Fiyero continued like that for a while before glancing up. Seeing a bar, basically the only one in the city, he walked in. He doubted highly she was there, but wouldn't at all mind a drink. He couldn't believe he had let Glinda hold him back. Had he not then everything would have been...well he didn't know, but he knew he wanted to be with her again.

Pushing her way out of the large groups of people, Elphaba finally made it to an empty bathroom after almost being knocked over by a large drunken man. Removing her gloves, she looked in the mirror a moment, double checking the security of her disguise. Then she turned on the sink and adjusted the temperature until it was just below burning hot. Washing off all that she could not have on the run, she was amazed to see how much soap could do. The soft leather wrapped around her hands once more before she stepped out and headed towards the beverages.

Fiyero walked in sort of reluctantly. With his current attire he stood out, a lot and not in the best way with the crowd. Ignoring everyone, he retreated towards a small table in the back corner of the room, finally raising his head to actually take in some surroundings.

After going through just one drink, Elphaba already felt light and dizzy. Resting her head against the wall, she watched as people moved in and out in patterns, almost lulling her to sleep.

Fiyero took a few drinks, downing them quickly and enjoying the immediate relief. He knew Glinda would want to kill him for doing that, but she wouldn't have to know.

A sudden change in pattern caught Elphaba's attention, though it didn't interest her to investigate. Needing to order another drink, anyway, she started towards the table.

Fiyero looked up, seeing something familiar. In a flash it was gone and he didn't know what he was looking for. Someone was walking towards his table. He waited a second, hoping it wouldn't end badly.

Grabbing another bottle, Elphaba sat down next to the different figure, not looking very closely. Fiyero followed suit and opened another bottle. He knew it was approximately his fourth. He turned towards the seated figure sceptically. There was something about him or her...

''What? I'm not all that interesting,'' she said after realizing he was looking at her. Forgetting her rule of not talking to anyone, she leaned back and half-listened for an answer.


End file.
